Valeth
Valeth "Lore" "I think you'll find that that is a female Dragon. So, technically we will be being killed by a High Dragon... What? I'm helping!" Origin Story After the Mage rebellion in 9:37, which began in Kirkwall, Valeth found herself torn between two worlds. Should she stay in the Circle and continue to do as she was told, or should she break away with the Independents and take charge of her own life? As the world she knew seemed to be crumbling around her, she reluctantly chose the latter. At first being on her own was like a marvelous adventure from one of her books. However, she soon learned that being a solitary mage, and an elven mage at that, was harder than she had ever imagined. She was met with suspicion or hostility wherever she went, strangers turned pale at her appearance, some screamed and ran. She was used to being treated like a ticking bomb by the Templars, but nothing had prepared her for the outside world. The constant hostility wore her down and eventually made her wary of others. In the end it forced her to take shelter in more desolate regions: to hide, to scrounge for food in the wild like some Korakari Wild's witch. Sadly, she was ill equipped for such a life and at one point nearly died of exposure and starvation. She was lethargic and fevered when a cell of agents in the employ of the Nightingale happened upon her in the Brecilian Forest. They took mercy on her and shared their comforts with the broken mage. Upon learning of her unusual background they decided to bring Valeth before The Nightingale as a possible recruit for the ever expanding network of spies, agents and informants. Valeth has been with the organisation ever since and serves it loyally. Because of her vast knowledge of magic, the world and its many customs Valeth was given the code name “Lore." As she has felt the pains of starvation, hostility, loneliness and cold she has a soft spot for the less fortunate in society. It has made her empathic and merciful sometimes even towards natural enemies. She does not, however, like to flaunt this softer side, preferring a more aloof and distant demeanour. She hides her soft streaks behind a wall of cleverness and control. Physical Description Valeth has a face slightly decorated with old and faded Dalish tattoo markings, from her days before the Circle. Auburn in hair, she has eyes like summer sky and a rosy cheeked face. Largely un-weathered due to her seclusion indoors, her body has only recently known physical hardship. Personality Valeth is a bit of a know-it-all. She loves being right and pointing out other people’s lack of knowledge or misconceptions. This often means that she rubs people the wrong way, especially with the added constant nitpicking! That said, it is this very trait that originally made her such an asset to the Nightingale. Valeth's unending desire for knowledge makes her a veritable well of knowledge and insight. Her years as a circle mage have not been idly spent, seeing her having used every waking moment with her nose in a book or tome. Sadly, all of those treatise on the outside world (and the odd trash novel from Varric Tethras!) has made her both romantic at heart and giving her a surprisingly strong sense of wander lust! Although, nature does NOT agree with her. Not. At. All! Not a rebellious type by nature, she has an appreciation for rules and procedures, only ever exceeded by the late Alouicious. Combat Style Valeth dabbles effectively in a variety of fields, providing powerful healing support while at the same time launching Arcane Bolts from a distance. Also capable of sucking the very life out of people to heal her not so hardy frame, she prefers to keep her magical abilities as diverse as possible. Character Development (Spoilers!) Thrust into a role of leadership, Valeth has been forced to make several life deciding decisions. Sometimes, this has earned her respect, but others it has earned her enemies and the anger of Firil, her team mate. Valeth had caught the Red Swordswoman's direct ire, which caused her many troubles: From being nearly killed by Red Lyrium infection to almost murdering her beloved Keth. Eventually she took down the seemingly unstoppable foe, freezing her to death. Her near death by Red Lyrium, and her transformation into the untested Red Warden by the Apothecary, has given her some horrifically powerful abilities. However, every times she uses them, she risks being further corrupted. Since the very first encounter, her and the Templar Keth Lysmith have had an attraction which has slowly bloomed. After rescuing him from a possible execution by his Templar Order in Ostwick, this has developed into true affection. But can their relationship survive their lifestyle?